powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Shinobi 9: Ninjutsu vs. Magic, the Great Battle!
is the ninth episode of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. It features the debut of BisonKing. Synopsis Yakumo's mother, Harukaze Katou arrives to take Yamuko and tells him that he is no longer AoNinger. However, Youkai Ittan-momen attacks. What will Yakumo choose: continuing being AoNinger or going back to learning magic? Plot A mysterious golden Sentai Warrior defeats a Youkai and receives the Sealing Shuriken, but throws away after realizing that it's not the End Shuriken. When the Ninningers arrive, they don't discover the Youkai but instead, a purified Sealing Shuriken, meaning someone else had done the job for them. Fuuka and Nagi race to the television to witness Yakumo's mother Harukaze Katou, a famed fashion designer much to Yakumo's dismay. While they are wondering where the current status of the End Shuriken might have gone since the Kibaoni are targeting it, they watch it became a part of Harukaze's new dress, much to their shock. At the Kibaoni Army's hideout, Kyuemon is informed by a Hitokarage of the End Shuriken's status, which Raizo Gabi takes an interest to and helps Kyuemon by infecting a Sealing Shuriken and upgrades a troop of Hitokarage into Jyukkarage. Yakumo calls his mother and asks for the End Shuriken, but she refuses since it's become the centrepiece of her dress. The Ninningers plan an operation to swap it out with a fake shuriken. Kyuemon at the same time infiltrates the building too and infectes a carpet, turning it into Youkai Ittan-momen. Youkai Ittan-momen appears before the Ninningers and turns Fuuka into a mouse with his magic spell. The remaining Ninningers deal with him and the Jyukkarage while the Youkai forces KiNinger to reveal the location of the End Shuriken and wanders off. But while the Ninningers catch up with him, one-by-one are placed under his magic spell and turned into something else. When AkaNinger and AoNinger arrive at the backstage, Ittan-momen and the Jyukkarages have already kept everyone as a hostage, as well as Yakumo's mother. AkaNinger is turned into an action figure but as Ittan-momen leaves, Kasumi reveals herself, posing as a Jyukkarage and reverting while wearing Harukaze's dress. Kasumi reveals that she swapped her body with a real mouse before the spell struck her. She also gives them the End Shuriken. After Ittan-momen's spell is reverted, the Ninningers regroup and use a combination of magic and ninjutsu to defeat Ittan-momen. However, Kyuemon reveals himself and tries to fish the shuriken from them until it is revealed to be a fake, even when Kasumi took the shuriken without switching it, meaning that the real one's current status is still unknown. After Kyuemon grows Ittan-momen, the Ninningers summon their OtomoNin and combine into Shurikenjin Drago for an aerial pursuit but instead get turned into a giant statue. Soon, the mysterious golden ninja calls for his OtomoNin, Rodeomaru and Bison Buggy, and removes Ittan-momen from his magic broom, freeing Shurikenjin Drago. The OtomoNin pair combine into BisonKing and finishes off Ittan-momen before the mysterious Sentai Warrior reveals himself as StarNinger. As the Ninningers return home and receive the purified shuriken, Yakumo calls his mother and apologizes for breaking the shuriken. She forgives him and insists that Yakumo continue to do what he likes. Still, since the End Shuriken is currently unknown, the other Ninningers dismiss the item in Yoshitaka's possession. At night, while Yoshitaka is about to close his ramen cart, StarNinger approaches and seemingly kills him. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : Suit Actors *AkaNinger: *AoNinger: *KiNinger: *ShiroNinger: *MomoNinger: *StarNinger: *Rodeomaru: *BisonKing: *Kyuemon Izayoi: *Raizo Gabi, Shurikenjin Drago: *Yokai Ittan-momen: *Jukkarage: Various Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - Akaninger (Ninja Flash), Shinobimaru *AoNinger - Goton (Metal Setting), Kakuranger (Cloning Technique), Goton (Earth Setting), Dragomaru *KiNinger - Dumpmaru *ShiroNinger - Wanmaru *MomoNinger - Byunmaru *StarNinger - Furai (Ninja Slash), Rodeomaru Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 27, . *'Sealing Shuriken purified': 10 out of 48 **'In Ninningers' possession: 9' **'In Kyuemon's possession: 1' *'Most fireworks in closing credits:' **'Blue': 4 **'Red': 4 **'Green': 2 **'Yellow': 5 *In the opening scene, StarNinger used a Wind Technique. However, certain fans mistook him for using the Hurricaneger Shuriken due to the announcement his Furai Nin Shuriken made, "Hurricane Ja!" sounds similar to Hurricaneger. *Harukaze's Spring Collectionis dated April 26th, 2015, matching this episode's events with its airdate. DVD/Blu-ray releases Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Shinobi 9: Ninjutsu vs. Magic, the Great Battle!, Shinobi 10: Yee-haw! The Gold StarNinger, Shinobi 11: Shinobimaru, Come Back! and Shinobi 12: Ultimate Battle! Miracle Combination. Blu-ray Collection 1 comes with 12 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢忍術VS魔法、大バトル！｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢忍術VS魔法、大バトル！｣ See Also (StarNinger fighting Yokai Oogumo) (Jukkarage's debut) (fight footage & story)